I Want To Hold Your Hand
by MimiSan89
Summary: Mimi, tras viajar a EEUU por unos años, al fin se devuelve a su pais de origen, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, sobre todo sus sentimientos por ese joven que siempre quizo. amor y desamores! / MimixMatt, TaixMimi, SoraxMatt


Hola! Me presento, me llamo Viviana, estoy recién empezando esto de los fics, ya que ahora se me viene una ola de tiempo libre (estoy por terminar mis ultimas pruebas del año) y quiero dedicarle a la escritura, ya que siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir =) … mi fic tratara de Mimi y unos dramas con su amado Matt y su amigo Tai. Espero que les guste =)

Al fin llego había llegado la hora, estaba en su país natal, por fin podría ver a todos sus amigos y tenerlos de cerca de nuevo. El avión aterrizo y bajaron todos los pasajeros, mientras que en otra parte del aeropuerto, estaba un chico en la espera de su amiga, ya muy ansioso no esperaba el momento en poderla abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

-Chicos! Al he llegado! – grito una hermosa chica de pelo rosado, con unos ojos de color miel y piel tan blanca como la nieve- vamos, acaso no me vienen a saludar?

-Mimi! –todos gritaron de felicidad al verla y fueron corriendo donde se encontraba la chica

-hasta que porfin te dignas a venir! 8( - comentaba Tai – te hemos estado esperando hace tiempo

- Si Mimi, ya ha pasado mucho desde que no te veíamos, ya te hemos extrañado demasiado.

- Esa era la idea mi pequeño T.K – respondia la peli rosa con una cara picara- mientras mas me extrañen, mas grande es la recibida, no es cierto? – le dirigía la mirada al hermano del rubio.

- hay amiga, que bueno que podamos tenerte aquí de nuevo, hay tantas cosas que te quiero contar, pero primero, debemos irnos a celebrar tu regreso a Japon, no es asi chicos? – comento animada la pelirroja

-Siiiii! –gritaron todos al unisono.

Mientras todos se dirigían a casa de Sora, para celebrar la bienvenida, Mimi no dejaba de ser elogiada por Tai, quien se paso todo el viaje comentándole lo bella que se había puesto y todo lo que había extrañado su presencia, mientras que Matt miraba a Tai con una cara de celos, y Sora no perdía de vista al rubio.

-Que maravilloso es poder verlos de nuevo chicos- decía la pelirosa, mientras tomaba un vaso de roncola- T.K y Kari, se ven tan bien juntos, siempre me imagine que terminarían siendo una pareja, Joe, nuestro superior Joe, ya entraste a la universidad?

- Si, al fin estoy estudiando medicina

- Genial! … y tu Sora? Estas tan cambiada, creo que debes tener a muchos chicos a tu alrededor pidiéndote citas

-pues estoy con Matt, llevamos 7 meses juntos, no es asi amor? – se acerco a Matt rápidamente robándole un beso al rubio, mientras que mimi se sentía anonada con la imagen que tenia frente suyo.

-oh chicos, necesito salir a fumarme un cigarro, vuelvo enseguida – se apresuro mimi a salir de la horrible escena que había presenciado, mientras que matt no pudo salir de la situación en que la había dejado su novia.

- será mejor que valla con mimi, asi puedo seguir actualizándola- Tai fue corriendo en busca de la chica que se había dirigido al balcón- Mimi? Te sientes bien? – se acerco lentamente para no asustarla.

-aaah… si estoy bien Tai, no te preocupes, solo me tomo por sorpresa, nada mas- le dio una sonrisa fingida

- Mimi, no soy tan idiota como crees, sè que te ha gustado Matt desde que eras pequeña, y que pensaste que yo terminaría con Sora, pero las cosas no salieron como creíamos, ahora todo es tan distinto.- suspiro el trigueño, mientras que miraba a la joven que trataba de encender su cigarro- pero sabes… no estoy triste , al menos se que puedo contar contigo – le sonrio a la chica.

- y en que sería eso? – le pregunto mientras que guardaba decepcionada la cajetilla de cigarros.

- pues… en que podre contar con tu amistad… y a lo mejor con algo más… - se le acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica.

- Tai ..- susurraba mimi mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de carmesí

Matt que se había escapado de las garras de su novia, fue en busca de mimi para poder conversar con ella sobre la situación que estaba pasando con Sora, que no era de la mejor del todo, y que deseaba poder darle una explicación, pero justo cuando se acercaba al balcón de la habitación, vio las siluetas de dos jóvenes que se aproximaban entre ellos, y supuso que ya su amigo se le había adelantado, decidió acercarse mas y supuso bien, pudo ver como Tai le devoraba la boca a su Mimi, las ganas de separarlos era inmensa, pero no podía armar un escándalo en la bienvenida de la joven, y menos si estaba presente su novia, asi que decidió irse sigilosamente de la casa. Mientras que en el balcón, Tai solo podía disfrutar ese momento donde no separaba sus labios de la chica, pero luego sintió como la chica forcejeaba para separarse y recibir una gran cachetada de su parte.

-Tay! No me vuelvas hacer! – luego se fue mimi del balcón dejando solo al trigueño con un cachete rojo.

-Mimi, esperame porfavor! Dejame explicarte! –trato de seguirla pero justo la chica cerro la puerta de la habitación dándole otro golpe en la cara del chico, dejándole anonado unos segundo.

Matt no podía soportar lo que había presenciado, sabía que estaba con Sora, que era su novia, pero últimamente se sentía vacio con ella, desde que comenzó a saber de que Mimi volvería a Japón, las cosas habían cambiado, había devuelto la esperanza a su corazón, se imaginaba como las cosas podían ser cuando ella volviese, que podría mirarle a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía por ella, que la quería, no, que la amaba, que la amaba desde que habían entrado a la secundaria, pero cuando ya estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, la joven les conto a todos que iba hacer un viaje al extranjero para quedarse, y a lo mejor no volver más, eso le había destrozado el corazón al joven rubio, nunca pensó que su amada Mimi se iría donde nunca más podría verla, que sus bellos ojos iban a desaparecer de su vida, su presencia fugarse para no volver más. Es asi como después de un tiempo, Sora aprovechó el momento para acercarse al rubio para consolarlo y formar pareja con el.

-no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, regresa Mimi y justo comienzo la relación con Sora, acaso es una jugarreta del destino? – pensaba Matt mientras que se dirigía al parque que estaba junto a la casa de Sora.

Matt decidio calmarse un poco sacando su armónica y tocando uno de sus temas que le había dedicado hace tiempo a su querida Mimi, pero su tristeza era demasiado, mientras tocaba, sus pensamientos se dirigían al balcón donde se encontraba a su mejor amigo besando a su amada.

-Maldicion! – gritaba con rabia matt mientras dejaba su armónica de lado, no soportaba ver a la chica en manos de otro, menos de su amigo, quien compartía siempre todo… menos los gustos, no sabia como el estaba interesado en ella, acaso se quería vengar de èl? A lo mejor era un plan que estaba haciendo Tai contra el, por haberle quitado a Sora, pero no era su culpa, ella sola vino hacia el.

-que triste melodía, porque no tocas algo más animado? – se escucho entre las penumbras del parque, acaso era su joven amado la que había escuchado su llamado?- Matt, porque no vuelves a la bienvenida? No es lo mismo sin ti- se acerco la joven, sí, era ella, era Mimi, la mujer a quien siempre le iba a dedicar todas sus canciones y temas.

-yo… no me siento muy bien en este momento, prefiero estar aquí solo – le respondía mientras trataba de no mirarle a los ojos, ya que solo podía venirse la imagen del balcón- deberías estar tu alla, ya que es tu bienvenida.

-vamos matt, no seas aguafiestas, la pasaremos bien, te lo prometo

- si claro… yo no quiero ser ningún aguafiestas, además, para que deseas tanto que este allí? Si tu estabas tan entusiasmada en la boca de Tai en el balcón – mimi entro en shock, como es que se había enterado? – así que sería un gran favor si me dejas a solas.

-eres un idiota Matt- dijo mimi mientras que se daba media vuelta para volver a casa de Sora. Sus lágrimas no aguantaron salir de su rostro asi que decidió entrar al baño para calmarse y fingir que no había pasado nada y volver a la fiesta con sus amigos.

-Mimi, hasta que alfin te encuentro, porque desapareciste por tanto tiempo? Los chicos estaban preocupados por ti – se dirigió Kari a su amiga.

- fui a tomar un poco de aire afuera, pero ya estoy bien- fingió una sonrisa

-aah! Que bueno, oye y has visto a mi hermano o a Matt? Los dos desaparecieron, y no los he visto desde que decidiste ir a fumar un poco.

- mhh… hace un rato vi a matt en el parque que esta junto a la casa, pero a tai no, a lo mejor estara en la cocina.

-no… lo he buscado por todas partes, estoy preocupada por ellos.

Cuando Kari termino su frase, se escucho unos gritos provenientes de la calle, todos fueron asomarse por las ventanas para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se escucho el grito de uno de los jóvenes que se había escabullido de la fiesta.

-eres un maldito traidor! Es tu culpa que me halla dejado y se fuera contigo!

Continuara…

Bueno, este es mi primer fic… xD … espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un pokito xd… se que es cortito… pero bueno, tendra mas capítulos.. y no será laaaaaaaargo. No le tiro mas de 3 caps.. o máximo 5 xd … hay no se, pero si se k nunca lo dejare abandonado xD…. Eso, espero reviews, y sean críticos! Porfavor, asi puedo mejorar y serles mas fácil la lectura =)

Gracias por leer y nos leemos a la proxima.


End file.
